My Grand Adventure, or is it?
by Priestess of the Myrmidon
Summary: Aeryn is thrust back into King Arthur's time. She's hardly the happy, average teenager. She's got problems, and she's got no idea how to fix them. She's got some decisions to make... but she's not know for her decisionmaking skills... [Rewritten]
1. The Begining of it All

Title: My Grand Adventure... or is it?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aeryn is thrust back into King Arthur's time. She's hardly the happy, average teenager. She's got problems, and she's got no idea how to fix them. She's got some decisions to make... but she's not know for her decision-making skills... PG-13, may go up.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairing: OC?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, unless I wrote it and it's not from the movie. I am not so cracked in the head as to believe I do. If you think that and wish to sue me, I suggest you take a long walk off of a short pier.

A/N: I am pretending that they don't speak Latin. Deal.

SAGA123: Thanks for the review. Yeah. It's supposed to be sad. I think most of the story is going to be sad. :)

RissaandDraco: Thank you for the review. I'll check it more, but my comp won't correct any mistakes I don't catch. I, unfortunately, don't have Microsoft Word or AppleWorks on it after we had to "blow up" my computer... :P

greenDayzIdiot: Much love para the review. Thanks. Yeah, actually I was going to start asking about that in this chapter. You're ahead of me... :P I kinda want to do Tristran... I think he's awsome, but I also want to branch out. Anyways, mark one for Tristran. Read this chapter and I think you'll be able to see why I won't be doing Galahad.

* * *

I guess it started out as normal as any day could be. I woke up to loud, obnoxious beeping: my evil alarm clock. Great. Just lovely and dandy. I'd forgotten to turn it off Friday morning. Just what I needed: to get up at six thirty in the morning on Saturday. _Saturday_!

Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I groaned in annoyance and heaved a sigh. I rolled out of bed rather ungracefully and hit the ground with a solid and rather painful "thump." "Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my arse.

Now mybutt hurt. Lovely. Scratch out sitting in a chair for a while.

I trudged downstairs quietly, Athena flanking me. I poured some Frosted Chex into a bowl and sprinkled cinnamon on it (yes, I am weird and will proudly admit it) and flopped down on a chair in front of the TV, rather stupidly I might add. I just _had_ to jump onto the chair, didn't I? After flipping through channels for a few minutes, I came upon _King Arthur_. I put the channel clicker down. I hadn't watched it in a couple of months.

After the movie finished, I took a shower, got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth.

Hardly a special beginning of a less-than-normal day, eh?

I took Athena for a walk in the woods in our back yard. Did I forget to mention that we live right on a wetland? Well, we do. I hate it, but Athena loves it. I _hate_ mosquitoes, but she barely notices them. And I hate the fact that there's mud. That dog loves to romp in the mud.

At first glance, my dog seems to be this fierce, feral thing. Let me tell you; she can act ferocious when she wants to, but she's really not. She's a little puppy at heart, I swear. Scratch her behind her ears or rub her tummy and she's hardly scary.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light and we were transported somewhere; obviously into a different forest. Just kidding.

No, actually, we just kept walking. I threw her a tennis ball to chase after. "Fetch!" I called to her. She obliged, happily. Returning with the ball, she dropped it at my feet and sat down, panting. I threw it again, and again, and again. Finally, when she dropped the ball, I picked it up and held it over my head. She jumped on me repeatedly, trying to get it.

I think somewhere in there we switched worlds because suddenly me and my Amazing Jumping Jumpingbean dog were in the middle of a camp in the middle of a forest.

We startled the crap out of the guys around us, and I could see why. Reason numero uno: we popped out of nowhere. I think that'd freak anyone out; I know it would scare me. Reason numero two: I was standing there, with my arm over my head, with a big dog jumping on me, growling in annoyance.

There were shouts of alarm from the men. Especially one. His tone must have sounded hostile to Athena, because she lunged at him.

Now, I know it was self-defense, but all the same it was heart breaking. He killed my dog. He stabbed her.

"Stop!" I shouted. He didn't. "_No!_ Athena!"

Still no indication that he heard me. What on Earth was his bloody problem with listening when people bloody well told him to stop? "_Stop!_" I yelled as loud as I possibly could at the idiotic and apparently deaf swordsman.

When he had finally stopped, wounds were in my loyal dog in different places, blood oozing out. Somehow she found the energy to stumble over to me, still growling at the man. "_Athena!_" I screamed desperately as her legs collapsed.

"You goddamned idiot. I told you to stop," I snarled angrily, turning on the man who'd stabbed her. I didn't think about the fact that all six men had sharp pointy things called swords, and the fact that if I offendedthem, they could easily kill me if they felt like it.

Oddly enough, tears just wouldn't come. I could not cry for the dog I'd owned for almost ten years. I knelt by the German Shepherd's side, stroking her ears. "Shhh... I love you, Athena. You are such good dog." I tried my hardest to sound happy so I could comfort her, I really did. I couldn't do it. My voice cracked.

Athena's chest heaved. "No!" I cried as my loyal dog died. The dog that had protected me for half of my life was dead. Let me tell you what it feels like to lose the one thing you truly and utterly loved. It feels like some reached in your rib cage, and grabbed your heart with iron fingers, none too gently.

I was in a strange world, with no friends. King Arthur's world. I was in a world that only existed on DVD and VHS. I didn't even know anyone. Oh, I knew their names, but I did not know them. My only friend, Athena, was dead. I was alone. Friendless. And it was all my fault. If I hadn't annoyed her that much, and she hadn't jumped on me, she'd still be alive. I curled up into a ball and cried.

Why was I here? And more importantly, how did I get here? Why had this happened to me? I didn't want this. I may have worshipped the movie, but there was no way in hell that I wanted to _be_ in it. Especially since it cost Athena her life.

Then the memory of last night flooded back to me.

_I lay on my bed, staring out the window, zoning out. I observed the constellations--the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper. It was pitch black outside and the stars shone brightly in the sky. _

_Suddenly, I saw a star fly across the sky: a shooting star. I decided to try it. I, at nineteen years old, made a wish. I know it sounds cheesy, but it was worth a try. "I wish--" _

My thoughts were interrupted when the one who'd stabbed my dog—_Galahad_, my mind supplied—(as you can see I've watched too much King Arthur), knelt beside me and tried to apologize. No, it wasn't Galahad! I told myself sternly. I was being silly. It was a man who looked like Galahad... and Hugh Dancy. Bad Aeryn. Bad, bad Aeryn. I had let my hopes get to me. This was not Galahad. There was nobody called Galahad who was a knight.

He'd thought the dog was attacking me, so he said. "Get away from me!" I snapped at him. "Go the fuck away!" I curled up even tighter.

I was now stuck in the forest without anyone I knew and freaks that thought they were actually in the time of Rome.

"Funny, guys. Now go away. Tell my brother that it was a good prank. Get! Scat!" I received confused looks. Great, these guys were mentally unstable. "Go away!" I cried.

Then one of the men, one who looked like Arthur, squatted down beside me, and I sat up quickly, angrily dashing away tears. I don't know if I've said it before, but I don't like showing weakness in front of people. "Lady, I'm--"

"Arthur. Yes, I know!" I snarled. He looked taken aback. "And the jackass who stabbed my dog," I glared again at Galahad, who had the decency to look apologetic, "is Galahad. The one with long blond hair is Gawain. The bald one with eleven kids is Bors. Dagonet is the other bald one who doesn't talk much. Lancelot has curly hair and a beard and is, at this moment, checking me out. And the man who is out scouting at this moment who has a hawk is Tristran." I cocked an eyebrow.

That was probably one of the worst ideas I ever had. Never tell knights their names when they haven't introduced themselves yet and when they have weapons on them. Or at least don't reveal facts about them like how many children they have.

If you're daring, tell them their names. If you're stupid, like me, tell them facts about themselves that you shouldn't know.

I had six swords pointed at me in a second. "How do you know this, Lady?" Arthur demanded. I guess they were on some sort of "secret" mission.

"Witchcraft!" I gave a ridiculously evil laugh, trying to use sarcasm to hide the pain that I felt. "I'm going to take over the world!" The lie was so worth it. You should have seen their jaws drop in astonishment. I think it was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. I would almost have said Galahad looked the weirdest, because his mouth was opening and closing like a fish, but I tried to pretend I didn't see any one where he was standing.

"Are you telling the truth?" asked Galahad, finally managing to force out the words that he had been struggling with. I ignored him. Arthur sighed and asked me if I was speaking the truth.

"Nope, of course not," I replied, highly offended. I never tell the truth. Okay, that was a lie... "But how I know is my little secret," I said secretively. Arthur sighed.

"What is your name, Lady?" he asked soothingly.

"Aeryn Ferguson at your service, my lord." I bowed mockingly. Of course, he didn't get it. He had no earthly idea that he was going to be one of the greatest kings Britain would ever see.

Tristran chose that moment to arrive. "Oh looky. It's the scout," I sang out hysterically. I received funny looks and I shrugged.

He took in my strange clothes, my dog's blood, my tear streaked face, my defiant look and the dead dog that lay at my feet. Tristran dismounted and cocked an eyebrow.

Tristran, Gawain and Lancelot were pretty damn sexy in the movie, but in real life? I had to admit that if Galahad hadn't shot Athena, I would have been quite taken to him.

Tristran's brown hair was mussed slightly. His brown eyes flashed dangerously, and he sported a cut on his cheek. He must have been in a fight with someone in the last couple of hours, because it looked fresh. I would know. My breath hitched at the thought. Tristran was wild-looking in the movie, but he was damn frightening in real life. If this was real life, of course.

"I do not even want to know," he said in his accented voice. He turned to Arthur. "Woads. At least fifty of them." Arthur nodded grimly.

"What's the date?" I asked suddenly, interrupting their conversation.

"Four hundred and sixty-seven," said Arthur as if I were the mentally unstable one. Psh. Me? Mentally unstable? The mere thought of it offends me! Four hundred and sixty seven...where had I heard that before? Then it hit me. Uh uh. This was not happening. No way. I almost fainted.

I was in the _King Arthur_ movie.

Lucia, if you read this tell me if you don't want me to use your last name and I'll switch it.

Updates might not be as fast once I get back to school.

* * *

Hmm... the mystery of what she wished for... bear with me. I know it's cheesy, but I can't think of any other way. And no, she did not wish to go back into King Arthur's time. _That _I'll tell you.

Tell me who you'd like to pair her with. Tristran, Gawain, or Lancelot. However, do remember, I get the final vote, so don't be pissed if I decide not to go along. But I think I will.

Tristran: 1

Gawain: 0

Lancelot: 0

Priestess


	2. Of Woads and Trees

Title: My Grand Adventure... or is it?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aeryn is thrust back into King Arthur's time. She's hardly the happy, average teenager. She's got problems, and she's got no idea how to fix them. She's got some decisions to make... but she's not know for her decision-making skills... PG-13, may go up.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairing: OC?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, unless I wrote it and it's not from the movie. I am not so cracked in the head as to believe I do. If you think that and wish to sue me, I suggest you take a long walk off of a short pier.

A/N: I am pretending that they don't speak Latin. Deal.

A/N2: I saw "Pride and Prejudice" yesterday. It was an amazing movie. Strangely enough, Mr. Darcy sort of reminded me of Tristran. Quiet and reclusive. :P Or maybe I just have "King Arthur" on my mind.

greenDayzIdiot- Aww... shucks. :P Thanks. Yeah, defnately a possiblity. But Aeryn's definately going to be pissed at him for a while... and she needs to get her revenge. Hope you like this chapter.

wild-vixen- Oh good. Yeah, I was trying to make Aeryn as un-perfect as possible while still making her likeable enough for you guys to care what happens to her. Thanks for the reviews and compliments. :)

blaiselover- Thanks a ton for the review. Oh god. I think I need to update my other story soon. I have started working on the nineth chapter. There is hope:D Here's your update.

Never give up Hope- Thank-you. Here's an update.

kj- Okay. Mark one for Lancleot.

**By the way, you can check the progress of the voting at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Four hundred and sixty-seven," said Arthur as if _I _were the mentally unstable one. Psh. _Me_? Mentally unstable? The mere thought of it offends me! Four hundred and sixty seven... where had I heard that before? It hit me. Uh uh. This was _not _happening. No way. I almost fainted. 

I was in the King Arthur movie.

* * *

Gawain sensed my distress (not that it was hard) and laid his gloved hand on my shoulder comfortingly and I stiffened slightly. As I said before, I don't like people and I especially don't like men. There were two exceptions; those being my two brothers of course. Who else did you think? It was mean of me to do that, I know it. I just couldn't help it. I knew he was just trying to be nice because they'd all obviously lost a horse or two in the time that they'd been in Britain so he knew how I felt. 

I wanted to belive thatall of this was real, I really did. But at the same time, I didn't want it to be real. I wanted Athena back. I wanted her back, alive and whole, un-scratched. I wanted to be able to snuggle up to her at night and go to sleep, feeling safe and protected. But that wasn't going to happen ever again. Not with Athena.

I was torn between my two favorite things: Athena and King Arthur.

I went to shrug his hand off of my shoulder, but when I looked up at him, reading his expression, I decided I didn't want to. Why risk him hating me when all he was doing was being nice? Especially since I had no idea how long I was going to be there. Such rare wisdom from me.

I made a note to attempt to seek out Merlin without being speared like a pig about to be roasted, which, of course, did not seem very inviting. He was supposedly a wizard, right? For once I hoped he was. I'd never liked magicians in my entire life, but I thought I just might kiss him if he could tell me how I got here and why. Especially if he found a way for me to go back.

Then I stopped to think. Did I really want to go back? I didn't have much to go back for since Athena was gone. Did I truly want to go back?

"Lady?" Arthur's voice shattered my thoughts. I guess I had been day dreaming. Like always.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I suggest you find a place to hide. Perhaps a tree would be a good place." I nodded, seeing the logic in it. I was not known for good descision making skills and I think that's the best descion I'd _ever _made. There was no way I was going to be able to kill any blood-thirsty Woads by hitting them to death. Not when your opponent had armor and was weildng a weapon.

Boxing is good for self-defence and offense for hand-to-hand and if you're _really _desperate, but not in a battle as your only "weapon." Especially when your opponent has a sword and you have absolutely, positively no armor. Nada. Zippo. Just wouldn't work out too well. Unless you call working out well dieing.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Lady?"

"Three things."

"Yes?"

"First, my name is Aeryn, not Lady. Will you please, please call me Aeryn? I mean, I don't really care either way; it's your decision, but I really like being called Aeryn." Arthur looked slightly confused, probably at the fact I didn't want to be called 'Lady', but nodded. I suppose most women in this time period were so vain that few would not want to be called 'Lady.' "Two: What can I do with Athena's- body? I'm not letting the Woads have her, and I need to bury her. Three, do you think it's possible that canI work at Hadrian's Wall? I could work at the tavern, but I have no where to go." The commander considered my request then nodded.

"Very well. You can put her in the bushes until the battle is over." My breath hitched as I leaned over to pick up Athena. Gawain leaned over, his long blond hair dangling in his face, and picked my dog's body up.

"Thank you," I whispered to both of the knights. "Now, which tree do you suggest I hide in?"

* * *

The battle was nothing that film makers could ever portray; unless they could make you smell. Blood. Oh its sight can be recreated well enough, but there is no humane way to create the smell of it. It's smell is kind of tangy but there's more to it that I can't describe. I guess that's the best way to describe it, though. You can think me crazy, but I liked the smell of blood. 

From my safe spot in a tree, I watched with morbid fascination as the knights easily killed the band of Woads. Tristran seemed to share my thoughts. I swear to you that battle was pure mayhem and he exhilarated in every second of it.

Lunge, parry, thrust.

They slashed, maimed and hit the Woads. It was... well, to be brutally honest, amazing. They were unbelivably coordinated and I could see why those seven had survived up until now. They were fierce, talented, athletic, agile, ruthlessand cunning. They rarely made mistakes whether they were shooting an arrow, punching some one, slugging a Woad with an axe or slicing them to bits with a sword.

When they made mistakes, however rare they were, they usually resulted in getting cut. Not too bad considering the alternative was to screw up and die.

When Tristran threw himself into a group of seven Woads I began to wonder if he was truly suicidal.

An arrow thudded near my head, and I barely fought down a scream of surprise. Maybe this place in the trees was not as safe as I'd thought it to be.

Tristran dispatched of the archer, and no others were smart enough to spot me. Stupid Woads... well, actually they were smart. Wait, that didn't make sense. If they were stupid, how could they be smart? Maybe I _thought _they were stupid, but actually they were smart. Or maybe- Then I started to confuse myself some more so I ended that train of thought.

Watching battles at the movies or at home, gives you a slight rush, but in real life, the clang of metal, the screams of pain from the two enemies was just plain exhilirating. I hoped I could convince one of them to teach me to fight because I really, _really _had the urge to kill somebody after watching in first hand.

When Tristran's back was turned, a Woad silently rushed at him from behind a tree.

"Tristran-" The call died in my throat as he spun around and beheaded him. He raised his golden eyes to meet mine and I knew he was silently taunting me, rubbing in his victory of not needing anybody, which only proved my theory of him being a lone wolf. Smug bastard. Hmph.

"You can come down now," called Arthur who obviously was wondering why I hadn't climbed down yet. The battle had been over for about two minutes and I had sat up there, not making a move to climb down.

I went to climb down to the next branch, but I froze. Did I forget to mention I'm _terrified _of heights? Absolutely positively terrified? I don't mean sneak-up-on-person-and-they-scream type of scared. I mean run-around-shrieking-and-jumping-on-the-bed-because-there's-a-spider kind of scared. I remembered the one time I had climbed a tree and everyone had teased me because I was too scared to climb down. I had ended up breaking my wrist and incresing my fear of heights by a large amount.

"Oh gods," I heard Lancelot muttered in annoyance. I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Oi, Pretty Boy, it ain't my fault that I'm scared of heights!" I glanced at the ground and the world spun. No way in hell. I was not going to get dizzy and faint. _That _would not be good. That would be worse than having to climb down. Much worse. _You think?_ I asked myself dryly. _Nah,_ I replied. The voices in my head were back!

"'Pretty Boy?'" I heard Bors laugh maniaclly. The big knight poked the darker one in the side. Well, to be more honest it was more like a cross between a poke and a whack. I cringed inwardly. That punch-whack looked like it hurt. "Ha! That's a good 'un. Watcha think 'o _that _name, '_Pretty Boy?'_"

"Pretty Boy?" asked Gawain, laughter evident in his voice.

"Yes!" I declared loudly. "Hence forth Lancelot shall be called Pretty Boy; I name thee Pretty Boy, Lancelot!" Galahad snorted. Dagonet smiled slightly.

"No you shan't!" he protested, sheathing his swords after wiping them clean of blood on the grass. I knew he wasn't really bothered by the nickname becausethe corners of his mouth twitched.I smirked evilly down at him, trying to ignore the fact that I was above the ground by a good twenty something feet.

"I can, and I will." He glared at me. "Look you peoples! Will you just _look_ at him?" I cried. "He's so pretty!" To that, I got a small noise (I swear it was a chuckle. I swear it!) from the scout and a slight smirk. I think he looked at Lancelot with a gleam in his eyes that could almost be called evil. Maybe Tristran had a sense of humor after all. Hmmm... scary thought. A lone wolf with humor.

"Yes indeed. He's very _pretty_, isn't he?" he said to me, voice flat, as if the others weren't there. It was as if I weren't wearing strange clothes and I wasn't stuck in a tree far above him.

Thinking about it, me clinging to the tree reminded me of the scene with Treebeard and Merry and Pippin. Kind of. But I was holding on volunatrily and Treebeard had grabbed Merry and Pippin.

Maybe Tristran's voice held some amusement in it; I couldn't tell. Gawain sprayed the water he was drinking from his water skin and choked, coughing hard. Bors had to go over and give him a solid whack on the back so he could breathe again.

"What gives you the right to talk about me as if I were not standing right next to you?" Lancelot demanded angrily, his eyes flashing. Make that standing below you, I thought. Maybe he was talking to Tristran, but I don't think he like being teased by a woman. I couldn't resist.

"Oh looky! He's much, much prettier when he's angry, isn't he, Tristran?" The knights hooted and whistled at Lancelot. He was never going to hear the end of this. He stormed over to Arthur. I knew he was thinking: _Make it go away!_

"Arthur, let's go, he said, trying to sweeten his voice. Obviously he was hoping Arthur didn't remember I was stuck in this god damned tree. Oooh... that evil bastard, when I got my hands on him I'd make him wish he had never been born! Not that I could do much damage before he managed to slit my throat... But I think he already did though. I mean, he was stuck in Britain, fighting and killing Woads that he really had not grudge against who had killed his friends. So maybe he did have a grudge against them. My previously somewhat forced cheerful mood was dampaned considerably at the thought.

"You are NOT just leaving me in this god damned tree, you guys! It's just not chivalrous," I said. I tried to climb down another branch and froze. Lancelot smiled at me in triumph and I glared at him. "I hate you, Lancelot!" I snapped. "Will someone who is nice _please _help me out of this stupid tree?" If Lancelot volunteered I was going to bite him before I let him pick me up. I hoped the tree wouldn't come alive like Treebeard had because then I would be really dead.

Thankfully, Arthur had the same thing in mind. "Would anyone like to help Aeryn down?" he asked.

"I will," said Dagonet quietly. My savior! I was going to bloody kiss him if he got me down in one piece. I was going to be doing a lot of kissing. How many people had I promised myself I was going to kiss? Two in about ten minutes. Interesting. It would almost be more kissing than I'd done in my entire life.

Thank God it wasDagonet who volunteered to bring me down from my spot in the tree. Bors or Dagonet would have been fine with me. I hadn't a preferance between them, but I know I didn't want one of the others to carry me down in case they dropped me. Especially Lancelot who probably would because I damaged his vast ego. Men had pride, but I believe thatLancelot most definately had an ego.

For someone as big as Dagonet he could climb the tree quickly. He scaled it in about fifteen to twenty seconds. I mean for some one with limbs that long it probably wouldn't be too hard, but he had a lot of muscle and he wore his armor, which should have weighed him down. Not that I cared of course. It wasn't like I wanted to be dropped onto the ground from a thirty foot tree. It would definately be a bad way to end an even worse day.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. I felt us moving towards the ground quickly, and prayed Dagonet wouldn't slip. He didn't.

It turned out that Gawain took Athena's body with him on his horse. They weren't far from Hadrian's Wall, and his horse could bear the weight of her. I nodded thankfully, close to tears again. What was with me today? I never cried this much. Ever. Not cool, I told myself. It was not cool at all.

I rode doubled up with Galahad. That was one of the most unpleasant experiences in my life. Probably the most boring too. I refused to talk to him and he was too prideful to instigate it.

We rode off to Hadrian's Wall. So began my grand adventure with King Arthur's knights.

* * *

If you don't like something, I won't know if you don't tell me so. No flames because I just might roast a llama. :P 

Tristran: 5

Lancelot: 1

Gawain: 0

Priestess


	3. A Bath and a New Job

Title: My Grand Adventure... or is it?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aeryn is thrust back into King Arthur's time. She's hardly the happy, average teenager. She's got problems, and she's got no idea how to fix them. She's got some decisions to make... but she's not know for her decision-making skills... PG-13, may go up.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairing: OC?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, unless I wrote it and it's not from the movie. I am not so cracked in the head as to believe I do. If you think that and wish to sue me, I suggest you take a long walk off of a short pier.

A/N: I am pretending that they don't speak Latin. Deal.

A/N2: Aeryn is pronounced like 'Erin.'

LegolasIsMine- Nice username:P Thanks. It was fun to write it. Hmmm... Lancelot is catching up! Kinda.

greenDayzIdiot- Again, thank-you for the review. OK I'll go back and change it soon.

sarahnater- Good to hear. Here's an update. Why, I'm updating rather fast. For me, at least. : )

Never Give Up Hope- Why thank you. I do hope you like this chapter.

Moon- I do believe you just totally tipped the balance towards Tristran... for the moment. Thanks a ton for the review.

* * *

I rode doubled up with Galahad. That was one of the most unpleasant experiences in my life. Probably the most boring too. I refused to talk to him and he was too prideful to instigate it. 

We rode off to Hadrian's Wall. So began my grand adventure with King Arthur's knights.

* * *

Galahad is the _most _obnoxious, annoying son of a bitch I've _ever _met. Excluding me of course. Then it's rather close. 

Their banter was quite amusing, actually. It was entertaining in the movie, but quite a bit more crude and funny when it isn't rated PG-13.

I wondered idly if I would stick around for the movie time. It obviously hadn't happened yet because Tristran, Lancelot and Dagonet were still alive. Maybe the movie stuff didn't happen... it probably would happen,which led to the more disheartening question: What would I do? Save Lancelot and Dagonet and Tristran and risk affecting the outcome or sit back and let them die?

I didn't know if I could do that. The knights were easy to grow fond of, exception being Galahd, who reminded me of an overgrown puppy and not in a good way. He didn't listen and all he did was whine, whine whine. Almost as much as Emily, my sister,did, and that was truly an acomplishment.

"Where do you hail from, Aeryn?" came Gawain's questioning voice. "Your clothes are of a curious material." Ahhh... the all time dreaded question of the year.

What should I say?This was something that needed thinking on and required major, all time stalling. Which, I might add, I was extremely good at.

"Would it help to lie and say they're all the latest fashion in Gaul?" I got funny looks. Again. I sighed. "Can postpone this lovely discussion for another time? Oh... say five hundred years from now?"

"Yes," came my savior's voice. Arthur. Ahh... bless the man. I love you, I declared silently. "Though not for five hundred years, Aeryn." Damn it.

Arthur gave them all looks that clearly said "drop it," and then he gave me a look letting me know that he was going to be getting a full explanation.

There really was no way in hell I was going to be able to get out of this one. I stared of into space for the remaining part of our trip, not really listening to their banter, thinking on what to say to them when the time came.

Oh yes, I've got it. 'Well you see, where I come from, you guys are naught but legends and there's many a book and movie out about you guys. And the latest one is called King Arthur, which is rather creative, don't you think? So basically this movie is about you guy going on your last mission and dying and fighting crazy blue people and blood-thirsty Saxons. Nifty, huh?'

Hadrian's Wall came into view quickly. Hmmm... Gawain wasn't exagerating when he said that it was close. It wasn't just close, it was really, really, _really _close.

Hadrian's Wall was huge. Please let me spell that out for you. H. U. G. E. Flipping gigantic. It was gorgous and yet it was eerie too.

Soldiers opened the big doors for us, and they creaked slightly as they opened. Definately eerie. It almost sounded like one of those horror movies. You know, the ones where the door creaks open and the monster enters? It reminded me of something like that. It really did.

We dismounted in the courtyard, reminding me of the movie. I shivered. Vanora, as I expected, gave Bors a well-deserved slap. All right, maybe it wasn't well-deserved, but that sounded quite good.

Bors spotted me hanging out behind Galahad's horse and literally dragged me over. "Van, this be Aeryn. She's gonna be workin' with you at the tavern. Aeryn, you be knowin' who my Vanora be already, no?" I nodded timidly. Gawain came over, carrying my beloved dog's body.

"Aeryn?" he said quietly. Tears pricked my eyes.

"Thanks Gawain," I muttered. "Is there a room where I can put her for now?"

"Arthur should be getting you a room at this very moment." Sure enough, the commander came over and gently steered me to a room, telling me he'd see if Vanora would lend me a dress for the day.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asked like a dog waiting to be told he was a good boy. He was genuinely curious.

"Yes," I said quietly. "I like it very much. Thank you for everything, SirArthur."

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. I flopped onto the bed and then noticed _her. _She was laid out gently on a rug with definite care. I flew to her body. Oh Athena! I stroked her fur. I couldn't help it.

After about a half and hour I decided to see who was where. I knocked on a door. The door opened slightly, and then all the way.

Tristran leaned against the frame casually, and I found a pair of golden eyes regarding me and a brown eyebrow cocked arrogantly.

Ugh. The man unnerved me, yet I found myself thinking that he was likeable enough. Doesn't my brain function strangely? He waited for me to speak. "Just seeing here everybody is." The words rushed out of my mouth. I cleared my throat awkardly. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. So slightly that I found myself wondering if I'd truly seen it. He stepped out of his room. "Galahad's." He pointed to one. "Gawain's." To another. "Dagonet's, Bors', Lancelot's."

"Thank you." I said quietly. He shut the door.

I knocked on what I hoped to be Gawain's door.

"Come in," he called. That should have been smart enough to be wary of the fact he didn't answer the door, but no, I didn't think. I obliged his request warily. He was in the tub. What did I tell you?

Eww. Not that I didn't enjoy the showing of a handsome male specimine, but never the less... "Ooops," I squeaked and flushed red. He stopped scrubbng his arms and looked up to meet my eyes. He wore an amused smile.

"Wash my back, Aeryn?" Cocky, puffed up, no good son of a bitch!

"Only if you show me where the tavern is."

He loked taken a back at my dealing. I guess he expected something else. Maybe for me to curse at him or throw something at him. Hey that didn't sound like too bad of an idea, come to think of it.

He covered his surprise with a rougish grin. I took the piece of cloth and lathered it with soap, leaning over. My hair covered my face, mostly anyways. Thank god for that. I don't know what I would have do if it hadn't.

Lancelot chose that moment to enter. Noo... I knew I was officially doomed when I took one look at his face. Doomed I tell you. So maybe that was a slight exageation, but I can tell you I've never, ever been more embarressed in my entire life. I was even more embarressed than the time one of my brothers had caught me singing in the shower on video tape.

Lancelot smirked, looking very self-satisfied. Almost like the cat who got the canary. Me being the canary and Lancelot being the cat. He sure as hell was not going to pass up an oppurtunity for revenge. That much I knew.

"No, " I pleaded. "Please!" Maybe I was doomed after all.

He just turned around and left the room closing the door behind him. That scared me. He hadn't even said a word. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. "I'm scared," I told Gawain. He gave a highly amused laugh.

"I would be too," he said with a grin.

"That was so comforting," I told him.

He flashed a smile. "I do my best."

"My room's right next to yours. When you're _properly dressed _you've got to come and show me where the tavern is. You promised." I left hastily.

* * *

I never realized how confusing Hadrian's Wall would be when I had watched King Arthur. It hadn't been so complicated in the movie, had it? But alas, that had been a movie and this was real life so there were all these twists and turns. And that was just to get to the tavern. 

"Welcome," said the redhead warmly. I smiled at her.

"Yo," I said simply.

"You must tell me what this 'yo' means. And what strange material your breeches are made of. I do want some." I smiled at the Bos' bubbly lover. By god that lady sure could talk. "But enough talking! I must get you a dress." She clucked her tongue. "Breeches and a shirt'll never do, lass. I'll lend ya a dress or two of mine until we can get ya a couple of your own." I looked at her large bosom and my average one and then sighed.

"Thanks a lot for the thought Vanora, but not even on my best day."

As it turned out we were about the same size, which worked out quite well. I borrowed one of her blue dresses. It was quite beautiful, actually. And this was coming from me; I _loathed _dresses like you can't believe. It was scoop necked with a simple cut, but I felt wonderful in it. Very feminine. How unlike me indeed.

"Now lass, you're to ask what they want and tell me." I snorted.

"Now really, Vanora?" She smiled.

"Well, let's see how you do. I'll fill it up for ya in the beginin'. But in a couple of days, you're gonna be on your own. Ahh... the knights. There they are. You're to start with 'em. They'll be the easiest for now. Especially since you know them and they usually aren't too demanding." She had just put me with Lancelot. I groaned. I swear to you the woman was in on some plot with that bloody Pretty Boy.

"But Vanora-" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have every wench here _begging _me to let 'em serve the knights and ya don't want to?" she asked incredeously.

"'Course," I snapped. " I think that's what I said." She shoved a tray in my face.

"Too bad. Get to it." I muttered the whole time as I stalked over to the knights. Their smiles widened so big that by the time I reached them they looked even more like the lunatics they were. "Don't count on it lasting, boys. If I have a choice, I'm not going to be serving you." I smiled. "And instead of money, I know what I'll be asking you for. You're to teach me to fight boys. With a sword, bow and dagger."

Their mouths dropped open. Except for Tristran's. Obviously. The damn scout didn't show a thing. Not a single thing. It was unnerving. Extremely unnerving.

"Okay?"

"But-" protested Galahad. My eyes narrowed angrily.

"'But I'm a girl'? Hun, Woad women fight as well. As do the Irish and correct me if I'm wrong but Sarmatian women fight too, no?"

"Aye." That was Gawain. "I will." I nodded my thanks to him. Bless the man. He was so nice! And I'd known him but a day.

"So, what'll it be, y'all?" More funny looks. I sighed. "It means everybody."

"By the gods she speaks a strange language," I heard Lancelot mutter.

"And you don't? Now, what'll it be? If you don't snap to it, I'll go find somebody else to serve who truly wants something to drink."

"Not another one!" groaned Galahad. "As if one Vanora isn't enough." Bors growled.

"Watch it, pup. That be my woman yer talkin' 'bout."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered. They all ended up ordering ale. I glared at them. I knew they were just being nice to me. Which really wasn't helpful because I knew that everybody else would not be so generous. They weren't really subtle about it either.

I came back with the drinks and plopped them in front of them.

Lancelot pulled me into his lap and I clunked him on what I hoped to be his head with the empty mug I was carrying from one of the Roman centurians.

"Lanceot! It's my first day at work and yet you insist on distracting me? By your leave, milord," I said and got up, stepping on his foot purposely, carrying the empyty mugs back to Vanora. He took it good naturedly, which I was relieved to see.

Those knights were truly doted on, I tell you. Drink after drink they drank. And each had their own woman, too.

As they got more and more drunk, the ever dreaded topic turned up:

"I know I'd like Aeryn to wash _my _back."

"Dreams are truly wonderful, aren't they?" I said sweetly, easily evading Lancelot's attempts to pull me into his lap.It was about the sixth or seventh time he tried. _By God,_ I thought, _the man truly never gives up. _"Isn't it too bad that they don't come true?" I traded what I had explained to Vanora was a high five with her. I had already explained the Gawain/Lancelot situation to her and she'd found it incerdiblely amusing. But it so definately was not. Lancelot pouted.

"But you washed _Gawain's_!" protested Lancelot. Bors snorted at the indignance in Lancelot's voice. That's all he'd been complaining about. How unfair it was that I had washed _Gawain's_ instead of his and he was the better looking of the two.

"Yes," I muttered. "And I have this strange feeling I'll never hear the end of it. I wish I hadn't."

After my shift as barmaid was through, I went to the Wall and leaned against it, admiring the night sky. I tried to ignore the ground below me, and did a fairly good job at it too. The first time I'd been up high without truly being scared.

"Lovely view, is it not?" Gawain asked from behind me. I started and spun around.

"For those who admire heights it is," I said, reminding him of my deathly fear of heights.

"Then why are you out here?" came his puzzled reply.

"Why to admire the view, of course," I said pertly. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're impossible."

"Why thank you, sir knight."

"Any day, m' dear." We stood in silence.

"Why'd you come out?" I finally asked quietly. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be wandering at night unarmed. And because I knew you needed someone. I may know you for but a day, but I see need plain in your eyes." I glared at him in indignance. "Not desire, you silly wench. Though I see how you cannot help yourself." I slapped him upside the head.

"You're just like Vanora," he sighed despairingly, rubbing his (hopefully) smarting head.

"I'll take it as a compliment. Somebody needs to keep you knights in line!" He laughed heartily and I admired it. So rich, so throaty, so sexy. Bad Aeryn.

"But," he grew serious again, "we all, us knights, have lost a horse or two, or in Tristran's case a horse and a hawk. We all know what it is to love and lose. Animals and people. I can seethat you've lost someone dear to you.It is, unfortunately, life. Life is never fair. It is never fair Aeryn. Never."

* * *

Tristran-6 

Lancelot- 2

Gawain- 0

It does skip to and fro a tad in this chappy, but she needs to get situated at Hadrian's Wall before the story really starts.

Priestess


	4. Second Day as a Barmaid

Title: My Grand Adventure... or is it?

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Aeryn is thrust back into King Arthur's time. She's hardly the happy, average teenager. She's got problems, and she's got no idea how to fix them. She's got some decisions to make... but she's not know for her decision-making skills... PG-13, may go up.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Pairing: OC?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, unless I wrote it and it's not from the movie. Songs belong to Velvet Revolver; Sucker Train Blues. I don't own it!

A/N: I am pretending that they don't speak Latin. Deal.

A/N2: Aeryn is pronounced like 'Erin.'

Nilmelwen- Yes, she certainly does. They've never met a woman like her (besides Vanora.)

lanie- Mark another for Lancelot, but this story is going to be far from having a happy, fairy tale ending. I already know what twist I'm gonna add, but you'll just have to wait to see. I agree, he most definately is fun to play with. Thanks a ton for the review.

Miriellar- Wow. You do want Gawain. Well if it doesn't happen, maybe I should name a character 'Miriellar' or something after you and pair her with Gawain. :) Thanks infinately for the review. Gawain is catching up with Lancelot, though neither are catching up with Tristran.

KnightMaiden- I personally would too. I totally agree on your choices. I've always viewed Gwain as "the friend" who's funny, nice and generous. Kinda.

Wild-vixen- Good to hear. Here's your update.

A/N3: This chapter is more of a filler.

* * *

"We all know what it is to love and lose. It is, unfortunately, life. Life is never fair. It is never fair Aeryn. Never." 

Tears pricked my eyes. Oh how true that was. How right he was! It registered in the back of my mind that he had been through something too, to talk like this. But I didn't comment. No, I didn't think about it. Me being the heartless, unthoughtfulbitch I was.

He was so friendly. So kind for a man who'd seen so much bloodshed over his life.

I wanted to talk to him. Tell him. I really did. Talk about it all.

I shook myself. What was this? I'd barely known the man for but a day and I wanted to open up to him? I hadn't even opened up to Scott and yet I wanted to open up to Gawain? I shook myself and felt like beating my head against the wall for my stupidity.

"G'night," I said, and fled to my room before I made the mistake of tear down the wall around my hear, barely catching his words as he echoed mine.

I flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. Today had been so emotionally taxing. There were knocks on my door.

I rolled off the bed and lunged for the door.

Yes?" I breathed. It was Galahad. Ugh... the little son of a bitch! _Go away! I _hate _you._ I sighed.

"What?" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"I just came to say that I was sorry for what happened." Why couldn't he make it harder to hate him! I swore to myself.

"Thank you, now go away!" I snarled. Oooops... "No! Wait! I'm sorry. That was cruel." The words rushed out. Damn him. Why did he have to look so innocent when I knew he was not? _Damn you._

"Lady, I don't need or want your forgiveness," he said. "I came for the reason of comforting you. Good night." He turned on his heel and left, stalking off.

I closed the door silently. Walking over to my jeans, I leaned down, grabbing my cell phone. It was a Sony one.

It actually hadn't been released in America yet, but my aunt had bought it for me. I was happy about it because it didn't need a charger; it charged when it was turned off, as long as it still had some battery before it was flipped off. I had all my favorite songs on it. I flipped through songs and and sank to the floor. I selected one of my favorite songs.

_... _

Don't look at me now  
Fell too fast your wings won't hold  
Don't look at me now  
Fell too fast your wings won't hold

Yeah and when I want to  
Yeah I will find you  
Yeah and when I want to  
Yeah I will blind you

Let me go, let me go, let me go  
What's come over me now  
Let me go, let me go, let me go  
It's all over me now  
Let me go, let me go, let me go  
What's come over me now

The rats have crawled through his house and out through their head  
One of them ate a hole in the sky  
To believe this would be a fate worse than dying

I choked back a sob. I curled up into a ball and couldn't help myself; I cried myself to sleep.

I fled the room and sprinted in the direction I hoped the tavern to be. As it turned out, I _did _go the right way. Celebrate. Honestly.

"Vanora," I panted. "Hello." She paused and I think she was trying to remember something.

"Yo." I guess she was. I grinned at her.

"That is 100 percent..." I paused to make it dramatic. "correct."

"What is '100 percent correct?'" I sighed in exhasperation.

"Vanora, Vanora... your usage of 'yo.'""

"Ahhh..." she said if she truly understood what I was saying; I don't think she did to be honest with you.  
"So do those men eat breakfast here?"

"Do you mean do they break their fast here?" Uhh...

"Yeah."

"Then yes. My Bors always eats here when he's not sleeping anyways." I snorted. "Oh yes. He sleeps in very late." I smirked.

"I take it you'll tell me some great stories about them, right?"

"Of course; I would love to. They need another woman to keep them in line." The knights entered.

"Ahh... speak of the devils."

"They certainly are devils, are they not?" She laughed, a lovely sound. I trotted up to Bors with a tankard of water. "Sleep well?" I chirped, sliding it to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Eh."

"Too much alcohol last night?" I asked cheerfully and rather loudly too.

"Less noise!" he goaned, grabbing his head in his hands.

"Hangover?" I said, none too softly. Gawain chortled, obviously enjoying his fellow knight's pain. He slapped Bors' back.

"Aww... poor little Borsy!" he cried. Bors tackled the younger knight and socked him in the stomach. Gawainn slipped out out his hands and sat on him, grabbing Bors' water and downing it.

"Hey!" protested Bors.

"Boys, boys, there's enough to go around. All you have to do is say please."

"I can see that," said Lancelot smoothly, eyeing my chest and my ass which he could apparently see even though I had a dress on; he had a lot of practice. I told him so. I slapped him lightly, taking care not to anger him.

An angry, lethal knight was not good for my health."Damn you, woman!" he swore, rubbing the side of his face. Gawain, from his position on Bors' back (who had fallen asleep), was laughing hysterically.

"I think all of you had a tad too much alcohol last night. You, Gawain, are still drunk."

"No I'm not!" protested Gawain.

"Sure, sure, Gawain." I looked around at them, counting silently in my head. "Four waters?" I recieved nods.

I started singing quietly to myself.

"It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me."

Vanora and the knights looked at me. "That's a lovely song!" she said. "Where'd you learn it?" Damn it.

"Why don't you come with us later?" She gave me a strange look but dropped the subject.

"Sing some more!" Singing was the one of the only things I was good at. I was not talented at drawing at all, and I was only an average athlete.

"You boys are desperate for enertainment, huh?"

"Yessir," chirped Lancelot. I gave him a deadly look.

"I will kick you so you won't be able to do anything for a couple nights, yes?" not meaning the threat at all.

"Yes ma'am." He played along. I handed him his water.

"Good boy." I patted him on his head. He pulled an offended face. Galahad left his spot for some unknown reason. He was gone for a while. And of course, Tristran entered then. He plopped himself in Galahad's spot. I clapped my hands, knowing this would be a good source of entertainment.

Galahad made his entrance then. _Re_entrance, more like."Tristran that's my f-"

"I gathered that. Get another one." I heaved a sigh (so much for the situation being entertaining)and then trotted off to Vanora. I had wanted to see them kill each other. I grabbed a plate and heaped on some food. When I returned I shoved it in his face.

"Here."

Lancelot patted his lap. "Sit."

I pretended to think about it. "Please allowme tothink about that, good sir... no." He put on an offended face once more and I decidded to take advantage of it. I plopped myself down on Tristran's lap. I would have to guess that his eyesbrows rose and his eyes popped open. I think.

I heard him growl deep in his throat slightly. Well, I think with that lovely move of mine, Iwas going to die soon. I beat a hasty retreat to the back of the tavern where Vanora and the other wenches were.

Vanora tsked, tsked me when I arrived at the counter. "Aeryn, he's not one to be fooled around with. He's not like the others."

I stared at her incredeously. "You think I don't know that? Now, I'm on my way to serve some of those men. Yes?" She nodded stiffy. She really didn't approve of that move. I didn't care; she wasn't my mother!

"It's a bit early, don't ya think, dear? But that's fine wit' me." He tried to pull me into his lap. I didn't let him, but he did succeed in grabbing my ass. I growled angrily. I whipped around and socked him. "Dirty little whore!" he snarled darkly, swearing.

"Don't ever touch me again, sir,lest you lose something you hold dear. Do you understand?" The way to gaining respect from the men was to be physical and not back down, or so Vanora told me. "Now what'll it be?"

I spent hours running back and forth. Being a bar maid was far harder than it looked. Handling the men was the hardest part. And I had serve people from morning to the evening with a very little time off. Vanora, being the kind woman the she was, gave me the night off what the knights arrived.

* * *

Tristran- 7 

Lancelot- 3

Gawain- 2

Filler chapter but I had fun with it.

Please vote folks on who you think she should be with, I really want your opinion.

I have, if you haven't noticed, taken out what my beta has suggested and I have agreed on.

Priestess


End file.
